Apple Bloom (O
Note: Apple Bloom's story in my universe doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5 and Season 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Apple Bloom is a female Earth pony and a member of the Apple family. She is the younger sister of Applejack and Big McIntosh, the granddaughter of Granny Smith, the sister-in-law of Cherry Blossom and the aunt of Jonagold Apple II. Apple Bloom is one of the founding members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club devoted to helping ponies earn their cutie marks. along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. After rebuilting her and her friends' clubhouse after a great storm, she is able to find her talent and get her Cutie Mark. Personality Apple Bloom is a brave and independant filly, although her big sister Applejack doesn't think that. When everypony feared Zecora, she asserts that she wasn't actually afraid of her and that she's "not a baby" and doesn't need Applejack's protection. When Twilight Sparkle tries to reason everyone into talking to Zecora instead of hiding from her, Apple Bloom is the only pony who listens to and agrees with everything Twilight says. However, Applejack admonishes her with "hush and let the big ponies talk", to which she replies under her breath, "I am a big pony", and leaves to follow Zecora into the Everfree Forest to prove that she isn't as immature and timid as Applejack thinks she is. The other ponies realize Apple Bloom is missing and suspect she's trying to see Zecora. Applejack manages to stop her, though in the process all the six ponies who came after her step in poison joke. When Apple Bloom discovers that Applejack and her friends are "cursed", she goes off into the forest to find Zecora. Then, when tiny Applejack tells her to turn around, Apple Bloom tells her, "Sorry, Applejack, but I'm the big sister now." Finally, when the ponies come to Zecora demanding answers, they find that Apple Bloom is already friends with Zecora and is helping her brew a remedy for the real cause of the "curse". Apple Bloom starts her enthusiastic pursuit of a cutie mark along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. This is a theme that continues through all the series. She is very adamant about finding her cutie mark in the beginning, and manages to persuade Twilight Sparkle to try to magically make her cutie mark appear even though Twilight tells her it's no use. She's very aggressive with her salesmanship when tried to sell apples to get her Cutie Mark, and even tries to force a pony into buying some apples by putting apples in her bag and insinuating the pony was trying to steal them. Apple Bloom and her friend Twist are derisively called "blank flanks" by Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, who invite them to their cute-ceañera to rub it in. Apple Bloom, with Rainbow Dash helping, decides to dedicate herself to getting her cutie mark, but despite her best efforts, she cannot find what she's good at. She feels down and turns to Twist for support, only to find Twist has already gotten her cutie mark. Later at the cute-ceañera she makes friends with two fellow ponies with no cutie marks, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, who come to her defense when Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara deride her again. The three blank flanks form the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club whose purpose is finding their hidden talents so they can earn their cutie marks. Apple Bloom's focus on getting her cutie mark leads her to make a potion out of Zecora's Heart's Desire plant without permission. At first Apple Bloom is delighted at the effects of the potion, and becomes the focus of attention at her school and in Ponyville, much to Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's displeasure. She gets two cutie marks, earning her praise from Applejack, Big McIntosh and Granny Smith for being extra special. After she suffers ill effects from the potion, and eventually gets a disease called "cutie pox", which causes random cutie marks to appear on a pony's body, making them do whatever talent just appeared on their new marks. Zecora, who noticed the plant was missing, comes to Ponyville and offers her a cure, the flower of the Seeds of Truth. Apple Bloom confesses that she took the plant, and the Seeds of Truth grow into a flower, which she promptly eats to cure her of the cutie pox. Even though she tells Twilight that she's learned a lesson about being patient, she quickly loses her patience and resumes searching for her cutie mark. Apple Bloom shows the ability of thinking up great ideas by convincing her Crusader friends to pursue journalism as the means of getting their cutie marks. Her determination carries her as far as damaging the reputation of her siblings for the sake of her goal, although she felt guilt in doing so. After meeting Cherry Blossom and realizing her brother had fallen in love for her, Apple Bloom, with the help of her friends, tried everything to bring them together until they are succeeded in doing so. Skills While preparing to a talent show, Apple Bloom renovates the derelict tree-house to perfection, and the other ponies expect her to handle the creation and design of their set for the talent show, performing acts of carpentry and decoration. She also show this ability of her again when she rebuilt the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse alone, earning then her Cutie Mark. Relationships Family Granny Smith Granny Smith is Apple Bloom's grandmother and the one that took care of her and her siblings after their parents' death. Big McIntosh Big Mac is Apple Bloom's older brother and they have a close bond. She is the one that helps Big Mac gets close to Cherry Blossom. Applejack Despite her independence, she is very close to her sister, Applejack, and enjoys helping her with the farm chores, as well as competing with her in the Sisterhooves Social competition during the episode Sisterhooves Social. While being briefly estranged from Rarity, her own sister, Sweetie Belle spends most of her first visiting day helping Apple Bloom and Applejack with their chores, and points out how competently the two work together. After noticing how well synchronized the two sisters were in order to herd the sheep, Sweetie Belle is amazed at how well they work together, and says that they worked as if they were "just one pony." Apple Bloom states that she always participates at the Sisterhooves Social alongside her sister, but she openly lets Sweetie Belle borrow Applejack for the Social. She does, however, stress to Sweetie Belle that she's only willing to lend Applejack to her for one day. Cherry Blossom Apple Bloom admires Cherry Blossom and, after realizing his brother had a crush on her, she made everything to bring them together, being succeeded in the task. Jonagold Apple II Jonagold is Applejack's nephew and she loves him very much and has a great pride in him. Family Description in the Saga Bloom's New Life During his older brother's delievering tour, she notices that, when they meet Cherry, Big Mac had fallen in love for Cherry. She and her friends Crusaders start to do everything to bring them together. However, after the Autumn Equinox Ball, Cherry Blossom moves away and starts to avoy Big Mac, much to Apple Bloom's sadness. One day, she is alost hit by a falling tree, but her brother saves her, taking the three instead, what leaves Apple Bloom very scared, but she calmed down once she knows that his brother is okay. Futhermore, this acident gives her one more change to bring her brother and Cherry together, something she is able to do. She becomes very sad, when Cherry tells her she has to return to her home. Apple Wedding With Sky's arrival to Ponyville, Apple Bloom and her friends try everything to prevent him from ruin everything between Cherry and Big McIntosh. They start following Sky, but they are caught by Applejack who makes them promisse not to follow him. Without that option, they started watching Cherry and Big Mac, preparing a picnic and inviting them. When Sky gets out of control, they get to know the truth about Cherry. In "Apple Wedding", she attends the wedding of her brother and Cherry. The Light Kingdom In "A Destructive Power", Apple Bloom is in the welcome home party Pinkie Pie organizes to Twilight and Blue, where she and her friends meets Heartbeat and notice her Cutie Mark. When the four are playing, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear to bully them and ended up throwing Heartbeat's teddy bear to a tree. This leads Heartbeat starting to unleash her tremendous power that gets out of controll. Fortunately, she is calmed down. The Taking of Tartarus In "Little Box of Horrors", Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo meet Pandora, a blank-flank filly who helps them against Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon. However, she is one of the Lord of Chaos' villains who uses the fillies and their desire to get their Cutie Marks to find her box and opened it, to release the darkness that is still there. Fortunately, she is stopped by Purple Smoke, Melody and Applejack. In "The Revenge of the Trix", she whiteness how Cherry Blossom is kidnaped by her old foes in her home world. In "Arbor, the King of Trees", Apple Bloom helps her famitly to keep Arbor's plans from invading their farm. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Apple Bloom attends Star Knight's birthday party. Finding True Talents In "How to Rebuild a Tree House", after learning that her cousin, Babs Seed, got her Cutie Mark, Apple Bloom becomes a little down because she wondered what would happen when she and her friends got their respective Cutie Marks. But Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are able to cheer her up. Then Purple Smoke appears and says them, after they had try to make him say what their talents were, that their time was coming. At the morning after a great storm, the Crusaders find their clubhouse ruined. They try to search for a new one, but to not avail. Purple Smoke appears before Apple Bloom when she is alone and comments that, as she and her friends gave up of it so easily it was because the clubhouse was not important for them after all. During that night, Apple Bloom realizes the importance the clubhouse had in her and her friends' lives and she goes to fix it. By morning, Applejack finds her sister in the now reconstructed clubhouse and witness how Apple Bloom gets her Cutie Mark. In "Racing for the Mark", she faces Diamond Tiara after getting her Cutie Mark and is able to handle it very well. Then, she and Sweetie Belle help Scootaloo training to the race Rainbow Dash is organizing and then they watch her friend winning the race that leads her to get her Cutie Mark. In "A Diamond Never Breaks", she, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle help Pipsqueak in being voted class president against Diamond Tiara and they are successful. Unlike Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Schootaloo don't feel sorry for Diamond Tiara. She was shocked when Sweetie Belle asked to Diamond Tiara to be her partner in the task Cheerilee gave to them, but she accepted that. After Diamond Tiara rebells against her mother, defending Sweetie Belle and saying she wanted to have friends, Apple Bloom, just like the other, becomes surprised. In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", she helps in setting of the play Melody is organizing by painting the backgrounds. In "Epilogue - Memories of a Great Crusade", Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle remember all their adventures as Crusaders. Then Purple Smoke invites them to help him to spread the magic of the Cutie Marks by helping others find their Cutie Marks or their meaning, keeping so their club. Then, they accept Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in their club. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with the other Crusaders. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "A Holiday in Ponyville", she goes call her nephew and Star, saying them it was time to go to the theatre to watch the pageant. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Apple Family Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders